This invention relates to perfluorocarbon polymers of improved processibility, and especially improved melt extrusion rates. The practical extrusion rate of melt extrudable perfluorocarbon polymers is limited by melt fracture of the polymer. The onset of melt fracture is the extrusion rate at which the molten polymer begins to shear along the inside wall of the extruder, causing rough surfaces on the extrudate. It is desirable to increase the useful extrusion rate and some prior research has addressed this matter by modifying the perfluorocarbon polymer through polymerizing the fluoromonomer with comonomers designed to increase the rate without occurrence of melt fracture.